1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved saddle assembly for a side-dump trailer or truck. More particularly, a plurality of the improved saddle assemblies are secured to the frame means of the truck or trailer with each of the saddle assemblies being located directly above the longitudinally extending frame members of the truck or trailer frame means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, side dump bodies mounted on trailers or trucks have become extremely popular. The inventor of the instant invention has obtained many patents on side dump bodies with one of the first patents being U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 to Ralph R. Rogers.
In most of Applicant's prior art patents relating to side-dump trailers and trucks and in most of the side-dump bodies of the competitors of the assignee of this invention, the side dump bodies are pivotally mounted on a truck or trailer frame in a manner so that they may be dumped to either side of the truck or trailer frame. In most cases, pivot pins are secured to the sides of the side-dump body with the pivot pins being received in saddle assemblies which are positioned outwardly of the longitudinally extending frame members of the truck or trailer in a cantilever fashion such as seen in FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIG. 1, which is a partial rear perspective view of the side-dump trailer in Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214, the rear saddle assemblies 10 and 12 are supported by a frame means 14 so that the saddle assemblies 10 and 12 are positioned laterally outwardly of the frame members 16 and 18 respectively which places a great deal of stress on the outer ends of the frame means 14. The same is also true for the saddle assemblies located at the forward end of frame members 16 and 18.
In the prior art structure of FIG. 2, the saddle assemblies 20 and 22 are mounted on supports 24 and 26 respectively which extend laterally from frame members 28 and 30 respectively in a cantilever fashion. The structure of FIG. 2 does perform satisfactorily, as does the structure of FIG. 1, but like the prior art structure of FIG. 1, a great deal of stress is placed on the supports 24 and 26.